This invention relates to a position sensor which may be applicable to automobiles, airplanes, vehicles or work machines.
For example, a conventional position sensor is disclosed in SERVICE MANUAL FOR TOYOTA CROWN HARDTOP (THE FIRST VOLUME) published in Japan on Oct. 11, 1991.
In this manual, a position sensor is connected to a shift lever through a shift cable. The position sensor will generate one detecting signal in accordance with an operational position of the shift lever.
Although the conventional position sensor includes ten electrodes, it may fail easily because such electrodes transmit only one detecting signal to a controller.
For safety, two positional sensors may be used to get two identical detecting signals. However, numbers of electrodes and conductive wires are then doubled. Further, the structure of the position sensor may be too complicated if such position sensors were integrated in one unit. All these issues result in higher weight and higher price of the position sensor.